Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic
|image_map = |capital = Eastern City |official_languages = English, Japanese |demonym = Midwayan |government_type = , |ruler = Daniel Bullock |rulertitle = Premier |govtoff = Daniel Bullock |offtitle = General Secretary |govtoff2 = |offtitle2 = |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |formation_date = 9 April 2011 |formation_event = Battle of Aldebaran |formation_date2 = |formation_event2 = |national_religion = None (Religion Banned) |national_animal = |area = 302.554 sq mi. |population = 317,100 |ethnicity = Mixed |allies = |currency = Midway Ruble (MWr.) (MWR) |literacy = 93.12% |cctld = |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = mm/dd/yyyy |time_zone = UTC -11:00 |footnotes = |portal = }} The Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (also referred to as the MSFSR, and Midwayan SFSR) was a self-proclaimed sovereign state. It declares itself the successor state to the Union of Midway, and claimed sovereignty over all territory that the Union of Midway currently controls. However they only controlled the Eastern Province of Midway, and the Far Eastern Territory. History The Midwayan Civil War started on April 8, 2011. On that day the Red Front issued a declaration of war against the Union of Midway, and attacked Aldebaran, Eastern City, Sand Islet City, and Kure City simultaneously. They also captured a portion of the Far Eastern Territory. The Battle of Aldebaran was a major battle in this. The commander of the Red Front forces was identified as George Taketa, the chairman of the Communist Party of Midway. Civilians were immediately evacuated, but in the battle that ensued many Midwayan soldiers were killed, while dealing almost no damage to the Red Front. Then Zabuza Hashimoto, Zhou Guofeng, Hua Enlai, and Franz Seidler took command of Midwayan troops and the tide of the battle began to turn. The Red Front began losing ground, and the Midwayan military began winning. Then the Red Front turned to a new more defensive tactic, and the battle came to another stalemate. On April 9, 2011, at around 2:00 PM Red Front reinforcements arrived, and forced the Midwayan forces onto the defensive. By 7:20 PM the same day, the Midwayan troops lost much of the city. On 9:27 PM the order was given to retreat, and 1,500 Midwayan soldiers took part in a Banzai charge in order to have the retreat be successful. The Red Front then declared the territory they controlled as the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic. The Midwayan SFSR's capitol was declared as Aldebaran, but the city was recaptured by the Union of Midway in the Second Battle of Aldebaran. However, after the Midwayan SFSR captured Eastern City in the Second Battle of Eastern City, the capitol was moved to Eastern City. They then went on to attack the rest of the Far Eastern Territory, and secured it. However the Kure Atoll Province was lost in a revolt. The Midwayan Civil War ended after the Midwayan Armistice was signed on April 25. On May 2, 2011, a series of anti-government protests began in the MSFSR. These protests were originally non-violent, but erupted into an open rebellion when the military of the MSFSR began shooting into the crowds of protesters. This resistance was named after the resistance that started in the Kure Atoll Uprising, was named the Union Resistance. The objective of the Union Resistance is to reunify Midway after the Midwayan Civil War. The MSFSR did not give into the demands, and the Union Resistance began attacking and securing control over portions of the Far Eastern Province, while the military began trying to suppress the revolt. These efforts were in vain, and in an effort to appeas the rebels George Taketa agreed to start negotiating a reunification treaty with the Union of Midway. However George Taketa was betrayed by Daniel Bullock, who commanded the military of the MSFSR, and assassinated. Daniel Bullock took his place as Premier of the MSFSR and immediately began a purge of all that oppose him, and began massacring people in cities that dissidents were suspected to be in.However, the new government led by Daniel Bullock denied that any of this happened. Daniel Bullock also cancelled the negotiations for a reunification treaty. On May 10, the United States of JBR declared war on the MSFSR for human rights violations and the fact that they demanded land from the Union of Midway. The MSFSR declared war on the Union of Midway soon afterwards, alleging that they had violated the Midwayan Armistice. The MSFSR was immediately declared on by several STOP nations. After 5 days of fighting, the Union Resistance captured David Bullock and the MSFSR was dissolved and became part of the Union of Midway again. Military Bureau for State Security The Bureau for State Security (BSS) was the intelligence agency of the MSFSR, and was arguably one of the most active intelligence agencies in the world. It operated through any means necessary, ranging from gathering information by simply "overhearing" conversations in embassy's, to active intelligence missions. They also doubled as the for the MSFSR. Government The government of the Midwayan SFSR was officially a single-party communist state. The government was organized into 3 divisions, the legislative branch lead by the General Secretary, the government represented by a council of ministers, and the Communist Party of Midway, the only legal party and major political decision maker. However all power is ultimately held by the Premier. Human Rights Many human rights organizations accused the Midwayan SFSR of having the worst human rights records of any nation, the Midwayan SFSR being second only to . The people in the Midwayan SFSR didn't have the freedom of speech, assembly, expression, religion, and freedom of the press. Most protests are immediately put down by the government of the MSFSR, and criminals were often sent to 's. The situation became worse with the assassination of George Taketa, ending with Daniel Bullock coming into power. He redirected food from the civilian sector to the military sector, bringing a famine among the civilian population. There have been rumors of reeducation camps, and even death camps being set up though these reports cannot be confirmed. However the government of the MSFSR claimed that none of this is true, while it was confirmed during the Second Midwayan Civil War. See also *Midwayan Civil War